


Lettre à mes lecteurs

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M, notes d'auteur romancisées, un mélange de méta et d'histoire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Au fil de mes écrits, j'ai remarqué une tendance, et fini par voir que quelque chose manquait.





	Lettre à mes lecteurs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Letter to My Readers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468128) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



  
Bonjour à vous qui me lisez,

  


Aujourd'hui je prends la plume pour vous présenter mes plus plates excuses de ne vous montrer qu'une image incomplète et déséquilibrée des interactions les plus intimes de nos héros préférés.

Vous avez probablement remarqué, tout comme moi, que lorsque je transcris en mots les ébats du professeur Mortimer et du capitaine Blake, je ne donne que très rarement à ce dernier un rôle actif, et jamais à Mortimer celui de receveur. C'est que, jusqu'ici, il n'y a que cela qu'ils m'ont tous les deux laissé voir...

Or donc, m'étant aperçue à la fin de cet été de cet état de fait, je m'en ouvris bientôt aux intéressés eux-mêmes, puisque par le biais de mon imagination je communique avec eux.

Je retrouvais donc Blake et Mortimer chez eux un certain vendredi vers l'heure du thé, et posais la question au capitaine. – Ceci mérite d'ailleurs un aparté : c'est avec lui que je communique habituellement le plus, tandis que le professeur ne participe à la conversation qu'avec réticence, à moins qu'un sujet ne lui tienne vraiment à cœur, auquel cas il lui arrive de prendre la parole de lui-même pour lancer la conversation.

"Oh, vraiment ?" Me répondit Blake, l'air surpris – me signalant par là que la situation inverse n'était pas du tout inhabituelle – puis, à peine embarrassé seulement – ce qui m'indiqua que de fortes émotions étaient en jeu car il n'y a pas entre nous de gêne pudibonde concernant ces sujets – il commença à m'expliquer : "Voyez-vous, c'est ainsi..."

C'est alors qu'il fut brusquement interrompu par l'exclamation que fit le professeur Mortimer, qui traversa promptement la pièce pour s'approcher de nous, et se récria : "Ah non ! Blake est à moi !" Et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas ajouté, j'ai très clairement compris le – _Et pas à vous_ – qu'il signifiait. "Et ces moments le sont aussi !"

Cette explosion inattendue confirma pour moi ce qu'avait indiqué la légère agitation de Blake un peu plus tôt ; ces moments, aussi fréquent qu'ils soient devaient être très intimes en effet et intenses en émotions. Mais me tournant vers Blake pour confirmer, je le vis alors reprendre son masque flegmatique habituel, et, de l'air détaché d'un joueur de poker, il me dit :

"Vous comprendrez que je ne peux rien dire de plus. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde causer quelque inconfort à Mortimer."

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ?

Il n'y avait plus rien à apprendre d'eux dans ces conditions et je me retirai bientôt. (Et Blake me souffla en me serrant la main quand je pris congé qu'il me fournirait sous peu une de ses compositions en marge de l'un de ces moments, ce qu'il fit effectivement et que je vous ai fait parvenir sous le titre _Le vendangeur épris_ ).

Voici donc un récit assez fidèle des évènements qui expliquent que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dévoiler cette autre facette de leur intimité. J'expie ainsi une lourde faute que j'ai commise lorsque j'avais treize ans, il y a vingt et un ans de cela, et par laquelle j'ai gravement offensé le professeur. Même s'il a depuis daigné me pardonner, il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles il ne peut pas me faire confiance, ce que je comprends tout à fait.

Et donc, mes chers lecteurs, si jamais vous avez plus d'accès à ces instants, n'hésitez pas à les relater vous-mêmes ; je me ferais une joie de les lire. Malheureusement comme vous l'aurez compris, pour l'instant – et je le crains pour longtemps – ces histoires ne viendront pas de moi.

  


Littérairement vôtre,

  


Lily-Haydée Lohdissé – née El Héneïd.

 

 


End file.
